


Fin

by fairyeyes



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyeyes/pseuds/fairyeyes
Summary: Memories of the past could only be played out in their minds.





	

**Fin**

Back then, whenever they had the day off, they would do their thing. They would go shopping; hang out with friends, or whatever they did. When they came back for the evening, they would vote on a movie, amongst the five of them, and they’d watch it based on the majority. They would comment on the movie, especially since most of the time they would purposefully pick out a bad movie to laugh amongst each other. Kim Jaejoong would make the snacks while Kim Junsu would be “taste-testing” them before they were ready to come out – which usually resulted him being kicked out of the kitchen by Jaejoong and Jung Yunho, who would help the other out. Park Yoochun would get out his favorite flavor of wine while Shim Changmin stayed on his laptop, as he would watch his special videos, until it was time.  
  
They were a family of five, much less to say.  
  
The fond memories of those nights still lingered between the two remaining members. Nowadays, it was hard for Yunho and Changmin to find something new to fill the empty void in their lives. They still got together at the end of the day off to watch a movie but these days, it wasn’t as fun. Instead, they were more serious. It was clear the two men missed their three counterparts – but they understood what it meant if the three contested their contracts.  
  
They would not be able to stay with them.  
  
Whenever the two watched movies, it wouldn’t be fun. Yunho would get a couple of cheap dinners. Changmin would even stay on his laptop during the movie unless it caught his interest. The leader of the group never took offense – he understood. Changmin may have matured a great deal during the course of the group’s collective careers, but Yunho knew he was hurting, if not more.  
  
In fact, Yunho himself would often leave in the middle of the movie to do something else.  
  
Yunho wondered if that was an omen between himself and Changmin. He never wanted to hurt Changmin more. He eventually stopped the habit of leaving Changmin alone. However, it didn’t take long for the two to decide to stop with the movie nights. All it did was remind them of what’s no longer there.  
  
“It’s not that I miss them,” Changmin said, “I just have other things to do.”  
  
But Yunho read in between the lines and agreed.


End file.
